Frozen winds
by Shiro Amethyst
Summary: Itu bukanlah akhir dari perjuangan kaisar iblis. Lelouch masih berjuang dengan dunia dan perasaannya yang sulit pada Knight setia. Suzalulu


DISCLAIMER : CODE GEASS BUKAN PUNYAKU XD

.

.

* * *

"_Aku baru menyadarinya," Lelouch tersendat dan memejamkan mata perlahan._

_Rambut hitam lembutnya terhempas anggun ditiupan angin kencang. Lembut dan dingin angin membelai wajahnya, senyum kecil terlukis indah di bibir merah menggoda._

"_Aku mencintaimu, knight Suzaku."_

"_Sangat mencintaimu." Itu adalah akhir kata yang menggema dikesunyian malam dengan langit penuh bintang._

_._

TToTT#################TTuTT

Berjalan dengan penuh martabat dan dagu yang terangkat bangga. Lelouch mencapai singgasana kekuasaannya.

Duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki elegan. Sepasang mata tajam Amethyst yang bersinar indah menatap remeh ribuan tentara yang tunduk dalam kekuasaannya. Senyum puas dan angkuh menghiasi bibir _pink_ indah memikatnya.

Lelouch Vi Britannian adalah penguasa dunia saat ini.

Dia telah mengalahkan ayahnya dan merebut tahkta ke dalam cengkramannya yang begitu erat.

Namun demi meraih kemenangan tersebut Lelouch akhirnya kehilangan apa yang penting baginya. Ia telah kehilangan banyak demi mengalahkan ayahnya.

Rencananya memang tercapai, namun diam-diam Lelouch menangis sedih di dalam hatinya.

Lelouch kehilangan mereka.

Nunally dan Euphemia meninggal. Mereka tersenyum dalam genangan darah mereka sendiri, dan akhirnya meninggalkan bumi bagai malaikat indah yang tetap tersenyum hangat di dalam cengkraman kematian.

Tidak hanya saudarinya, karena Lelouch juga merasakan rasa kehilangan dari teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya.

Lelouch adalah pemenang dalam permainan kejam ayahnya, namun pemenang yang kehilangan hal yang berharga dalam kehidupannya.

Karena itu tiap malam, Lelouch yang terbaring sendirian dalam gelap. Akan selalu menangis diam-diam. Air mata itu akan perlahan menelusuri pipi lembutnya dan akhirnya jatuh dan menghilang di permukaan selimut sutra.

Sedih akan kehilangan begitu menyiksa.

Tapi Lelouch bukanlah pangeran yang begitu lemah. Lelouch memiliki tekad yang begitu kuat, dan meskipun hatinya tercabik dan tersebar bagaikan kepingan keristal yang pecah.

Lelouch akan bangkit perlahan tanpa meminta uluran tangan orang lain.

Lelouch akan bertahan.

Lelouch akan menjadi kuat dan menghilangkan kelemahan yang tercemar kuat dalam dirinya.

Meskipun berpura-pura, meskipun selamanya harus bersandiwara. Lelouch tidak mau menunjukan kehancurannya kepada siapapun.

Bahkan satu-satunya orang dari masa lalunya, orang yang menjadi sahabat pertamanya, sahabat yang selalu dipercayainya.

Lelouch tidak akan menunjukan kelemahnya pada Suzaku.

Karena Lelouch tahu, jika Suzaku akhirnya membencinya.

Suzaku membenci Lelouch, karena Lelouch adalah pembunuh Euphemia.

Meskipun kebenaran lebih sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Lelouch tidak perhan berniat membunuh saudarinya, Euphy. Lelouch begitu menyayangi Euphemia, sama seperti saudari kecilnya, Nunally.

* * *

TT^TT################TToTT

Lelouch tersenyum dari kursi kerajaan yang didudukinya. Memejamkan matanya dan mulai membentangkan senyum licik yang berbahaya.

Membuka matanya kembali. Lambang Geass yang seperti sayap burung terlihat di matanya.

Namun ketika Lelouch berkedip lagi, iris matanya kembali normal. Iris mata warna ungu bagaikan batu amethyst sekarang terlihat.

Mentri dari negara cina yang yang terkunci dalam rantai baja dan diapait dua tentara hanya bisa bergetar dalam takut. Di belakangnya juga ada satu kapten jendral yang terkunci erat dalam rantai. Jendral itu sekarang menunduk dalam kekalahan, keberanian telah menghilang dengan menatap langsung ke arah mata Lelouch yang baru saja menampilkan Geass.

Lelouch hanya tersenyum geli melihat orang yang takut akan kekuasaannya.

Dengan sarkasme Lelouch berkata. "Jadi, inikah orang yang begitu agung, kuat dan berani melawan kekuasaan sang raja iblis," Lelouch mengambil jeda sesaat untuk menunggu jawaban. Namun mereka terlalu takut dan Lelouch hanya tertawa kecil karena mengetahuinya. "Menyerang dan berani menghancurakan kota dimana rakyatku bernapas. Keberanian kalian dalam membela atas nama kebebasan adalah omong kosong total. Menggelikan, bahkan sekarang kalian tidak lagi berani mengucapkan kata di hadapan raja iblis yang kalian kutuk ini," Lelouch meremehkan. "sungguh menyedihkan."

"Raja iblis bajingan." Ucap kasar sang kapten jendral yang marah atas penghinaan.

Lelouch hanya mengangkat alisnya dalam keheranan.

Ucapan dan kutukan dari jendral tersebut berlanjut. "Raja bajingan kejam sepertimu lebih baik membusuk di neraka. Dasar anak bajingan kotor!"

"Hmmm... anak? Yah aku memang muda. Raja yang termuda dan terkuat dalam sejarah tentu saja." Lelouch membalas tenang. "Namun meskipun aku semuda ini. Aku tetaplah raja dunia ini. Benarkan?" seringainya.

"Anak berengsek! Kau begitu sombong, beraninya kau bermain dengan nyawa kami dan dunia ini." Sang kapten mulai berusaha berontak dipegangan penjaga. "Jika aku bisa meraihmu sekarang, aku akan merobek mulut berengsek dan tubuh kecilmu!" Teriaknya marah menggelegar. "Aku akan membunuhmu dan meludahi darahmu!"

Lelouch tertawa lagi. Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya menjadi dingin, mematikan dan nada suaranya menjad serius penuh peringatan. "Cukup kapten, aku membiarkanmu disini bukan untuk mendengar perkataanmu yang begitu tidak terpelajar dan vulgar. Aku cukup terkesima untuk keberaniaanmu, namun itu tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkanmu dari hukum miliku. Jadi berhentilah berteriak dan katakan apa yang ingin kudengar. Katakanlah kapten dan kau mentri, siapa sajakah orang dan negara yang diam-diam bersekutu melawanku." Tuntut Lelouch.

"Lebih baik aku, mati!" jawab mentri tegas, walaupun tubuhnya gemetar.

Sang kapten menambahkan. "Kami tidak akan menghianati negara kami. Biarlah kami meninggal terhormat dalam membela negara kami. Kau, raja iblis terkutuk lebih baik menikmati membusuk dalam dunia terkutukmu ini!"

Lelouch mengernyitkan dahinya. Ternyata pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menghindari menggunakan kekuatan Geass miliknya. Mereka terlalu keras kepala dan rela mati demi negaranya.

Lelouch sangat tidak senang.

"Hmm." Ucap Leouch dan berdiri dari kursi agung yang didudukinya.

Ketika Lelouch akan mengambil langkah lebih dekat dan akan menuruni tangga dari singgasananya. Ucapan kapten tersebut yang mencapai telinga Lelouch telah berhasil membakar kemarahan sang raja iblis.

"Aku mengutukmu, seluruh darah yang mengalir dalam dirimu dan mereka saudara saudarimu." Tawa mengejek sang jendral. "Seluruh darah kalian tercemar dan busuk! Bahkan sang putri cantik yang berani memberikan harapan suci." Jendral menggeretakan giginya. "Sungguh bodoh bagi mereka yang mempercayainya. Pada kenyataan putri Euphemia hanya pelacur keji, ya pembohong gila dengan tangan haus darah yang sama sepertimu raja iblis. Kalian semua sungguh bajingan!" teriaknya.

'_Berani-beraninya berengsek ini!'_ pikir Lelouch dalam kemarahan.

Lelouch mencengkram tangannya erat, bahkan sampai kuku jarinya merobek telapak tangannya. Darah mengalir diantara kepalan tangannya.

Dengan itu Lelouch mengambil langkah cepat dan marah.

Lelouch mengambil pedang yang berada pada pinggang prajurit.

Dengan tatapan kebencian dan murka atas penghinaan nama saudaranya.

Lelouch menghunuskan pedang. Kemudian tanpa belas kasih, Lelouch mengayunkan pedang tepat pada tangan sang Jendral. Memotong tangannya hingga lepas dan tergantung bebas pada rantai yang tersiram darah segar.

Teriakan sakit bergema di udara.

Kemudian kembali dengan marah, Lelouch berkali-kali mengayunkan pedang dan mencabik-cabik dada dan wajah jendral.

Lebih banyak terikan penuh kesakitan.

Dan diakhiri, dengan ayunan pendang kuat yang menebas leher jendral.

Daging dan tulang akhirnya terpisah. Darah pekat terlempar di udara, bahkan sedikit percikan darah tersebut mendarat di pipi porselene Lelouch.

Semuanya diam.

Hanya suara hapas yang tersengal-sengal Lelouch yang memenuhi udara sekarang. Kemudian denting baja yang menghantam keras lantai adalah suara akhir.

Tanpa kata. Lelouch melangkah kembali ke singgasananya. Namun Lelouch tidak kembali ke kursi agungnya. Lelouch muak dan tidak berniat berada lama di tempat itu.

Lelouch terus berjalan dan kemudain berbelok ke kanan, menghilang di balik tirai merah darah.

Saat itu perasaan takut dan beku mengerikan mencengkram semua orang yang melihat kemarahan kaisar Lelouch telah mencair.

Setelah kepergian sang raja iblis semua orang akhirnya bisa bernapas lagi.

Mereka para pengawal segera bergerak cepat untuk mengambil mayat orang yang telah diesekusi raja mereka.

Kepala yang terlempar jauh dari tubuhnya.

Kepala berdarah dengan sobekan dan sayatan tajam pada kulit wajah terkoyak diambil oleh prajurit. Kemudian tubuh berdarah yang tercabik dan dengan usus terburai mulai diseret keluar dan dimasukan dalam kotak baja beroda.

Sungguh menjijikkan sekaligus mengerikan.

Akhirnya tubuh itu akan dibuang ke tempat di mana banyak tubuh membusuk lainya berada.

TT^TT############TToTT

* * *

Lelouch menyibak tirai merah darah dan kegelapan menyambutnya. Meskipun gelap Lelouch tetap tahu arah mana yang ia tuju.

Lelouch terus melangkah dengan napas gemetar dan akhirnya ia sampai ke pintu yang menjadi tujuannya.

Memutar knop pintu, Lelouch membuka pintunya.

Namun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sekejap mata Lelouch melebar dalam keterkejutan.

Dihadapanya, berdiri dengan wajah tegas dan kebanggaan ksartianya, _Knight_ Suzaku.

"Suzaku..." Tanpa sadar Lelouch mengucapkan nama.

Sejenak, mata mereka saling beradu.

Lelouch adalah yang pertama yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Tangannya yang masih bergetar disembunyikan di balik punggungnya dan Lelouch sekali lagi berhasil menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Akhirnya Lelouch kembali menatap Suzaku. Lelouch tersenyum dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat dalam keangkuhan arisokrat.

"Selamat datang–" Ucap Lelouch terputus ketika Suzaku menyelanya cepat.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja yangmulia?" Suzaku menatap tajam Lelouch.

Namun sebelum Lelouch dapat menjawab.

Dengan cepat, Suzaku maju ke depan dan meraih tangan berdarah yang disembunyikan Lelouch.

"kau terluka... _my lord_." Suzaku dengan lembut meraih kedua tangan Lelouch. Suzaku dengan teliti melihat telapak tangan berdarah yang diakibatkan dari kuku yang mengoyak. Dan Suzaku juga tidak melewatkan jika tangan Lelouch terus gemetar di genggamannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Lelouch berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Suzaku.

Namun Suzaku mengeratkan genggamannya, dan Lelouch sedikit meringis.

Dan tanpa kata mereka berjalan berdampingan. Lelouch membiarkan dirinya dibawa Suzaku untuk mengobati lukanya.

Perlahan tangan Lelouch yang gemetar mulai menghilang. Semua rasa cemas, sedih juga marah semuanya kembali mereda perlahan. Lelouch hanya merasa tenang ketika hanya sahabat yang dipercayainya kembali disisinya.

Meskipun Lelouch tahu jika Suzaku masih membencinya.

Tapi, Suzaku adalah tipe orang yang selalu peduli dan melindungi orang lain tanpa pamrih. Bahkan Suzaku akan tetap membantu musuhnya, meskipun ia membencinya.

Karena Suzaku adalah Suzaku.

.

.

**tobe continue**

#############TT^TT

* * *

Ayo silakan Review

Dari sudut pandang penulisan, EYD, dll bahkan alur yg gaje

Ini akan Suzalulu hehe...  
terimakasih sudah membaca FIC ini XD


End file.
